voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Twist And Sprout -- Grow up to 4 plants at once who are within a 5 yard range. Sizes and species are limited to what you have thoroughly observed. This ability must be channeled. * Planta Semaphora -- Control the direction and contortion of which your plants grow when using Twist And Sprout. The complexity of your plants’ movement is dependent on your proficiency. This ability must be channeled. * Throw And Grow -- Create a seedling from a plant compatible with your grow ability. You may create 4 seedlings at a time. They will float beside you until thrown. E X P E R T * Organically Raised -- Combine the attribute of a plant with your skin, nails, or other surface tissues, allowing you to cover yourself in nettles, leaves, bark, or even aromas like onion and citrus. This ability must be channeled. * Fertilized -- Conjure up to 4 seedlings which fire from your person with a reach of 3 yards. If the seedling embeds itself into the target’s skin, using Twist And Sprout will cause the seedlings to start rooting into the body. * Root To Root -- Your seedlings can travel by growing beneath the ground when using Planta Semaphora, allowing them to emerge from the ground a different location than they had been initially planted. This ability must be channeled. M A S T E R * Eyegerlilies -- You are now able to learn a plant’s composition after a single observation, allowing you to practice its growth without a present reference. * All That Romaines -- Severed, sickly, and dead plant matter can now be controlled with your elemental abilities. You can also rapidly sap the life from up to 4 plants at once, which replenishes some of your corruption. * Plant Puppeteer -- Create a small amalgamation of plant matter drawn from nearby plants which can be animated using your element. This ability must be channeled. Trait Ability: * Plant Tail -- Turn your tail into a plant of your choice which grows to match the length of your tail and houses a bountiful reserve of seeds. {Req: Plant Tail Trail} * Plant Hair -- Infuse plants into your hair. While Plant Hair is active, Plants under the control of Organically Raised will be twice as difficult to destroy. {Req: Plant Hair Trait} G R A N D M A S T E R * Herb Derb -- Create a version of yourself made from plant matter which can also use any of your elemental plant abilities.This ability must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Herb Derb will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.). * Vegetative State -- Turn yourself into a plant who can also use any of your plant abilities. * Monstrous Botany -- You can now resize your plant creations, creating gigantic or miniature versions of plants. You can also interchange plant components to create unique hybrids or amalgamations of species. Grand Masters of Plants: ''-- None '' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Plants -- 'Vegetable Dye:' Your plants may be created in 1 color of your choice. {Rookie 200} || Addon -- Plants -- 'Landscaper:' Sprout now works on up to 12 plants at once and has a range of 15 yards. {Rookie 200} || Addon -- Plants -- 'Vegetarian:' Your body is completely compatible with and satisfied by an herbavorian diet. Eating plants replenishes some of your stamina and corruption. {Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Plants -- 'Just In Thyme:' 1 Plant species of your choice will now grow instantly when using Twist and Sprout. {Expert 300} || Addon -- Plants -- 'Reap And Sow:' Growing seedlings which have been embedded into a target will draw from your target’s corruption instead of your own. There is a 40% chance of absorbing the target’s drained corruption if the plant is removed. (Roll 100 @ 1-60 Failure). {Expert 300} || Addon -- Plants -- 'Rerooted:' Root To Root can now allow sprouted plants to move along the ground using their roots. You cannot use Twist and Sprout on a plant while its roots are above ground. {Expert 300} • Master || Addon -- Plants -- 'Photosynthesizer:' Plants may be created in an unlimited amount of colors and patterns regardless of their species or natural coloring. {Master 400} || Addon -- Plants -- 'Cream Of The Crop:' 1 Plant Species of your choice will no longer drain corruption energy when using Twist and Sprout for the first time. Only one instance of this affect can be used per plant; further growth will resume draining corruption. {Master 400} || Addon -- Plants -- 'Terrarium:' There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by one of your Plant Puppeteer creatures will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) • Grand Master || Addon -- Plants -- 'Salad Fingers:' Combine Vegetative State with Organically Raised to create a third ability which allows you to control which parts of your body turn into plant structures, including limbs, blood, tissue,and areas under the skin. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Plants -- 'Children Of The Corn:' Herb Derb now also creates 4 smaller versions of your plant cat. However, these can only use the ability Conjure Seedling. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: |} |}• The ability to manipulate plants in complex movements using Planta Semaphora is learned over time. You cannot use this ability on plants who are not rooted into the ground or affixed to an object until you have learned Reroot. • Conjure Seedling can only be used on plant species you have learned. • Organically Raised bodily plants cannot enter the body past the skin. This ability can only be used to manipulate the layers of skin, including fur. This means that while most thin coatings of plants are protective, any protruding structures may be easily dislodged. You can strengthen these structures once you've learned Salad Fingers. • When a seed becomes lodged into the skin or living body, Twist and Sprout's growth rate is slowed to double time when growing the seed. The seed will still draw from your corruption energy when growing unless you've learned Reap And Sow. • Root To Root moves a plant buy burrowing through the underground using its main root system. Obviously larger plants will move quite slowly, but smaller plants such as weeds and grass may move slightly faster on topsoil. You cannot use this ability on plants who are not rooted into the ground until you've learned Reroot. • Eyegerlilies only removes the need for a present reference. You must still have witnessed the species at least once and must still practice growing it just as you have for other plant species, however, you find yourself able to learn a new species much faster. • All That Romaines allows you to use your plant abilities on partially destroyed plant matter, including seasonally dying plants, damaged plants, and even sticks and leaves. • While using Vegetative State, your heartbeat, scent, breath, bones, and nervous system are held in a temporary state of suspension while in plant form. Your crystals, while suspended, may still be targeted with the Crystal Element. Your entire physical makeup takes on the abilities and limitations of a plant while your mind remains intact. While using this ability, you are also just as vulnerable as a plant and any damage to your plant body will translate into bodily damage in your natural form. This ability allows you to change your entire body only, as body parts and smaller areas are only obtainable by learning Salad Fingers. • Plants grown with Monstrous Botany will use more corruption if scaled up to absurd proportions or are especially complex. • • • • • C A N N O T S : ' || ' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__